My New Best Friend: A One Direction Fanfiction!
by xPandaBunnix
Summary: Aimee fortunately, meets One Direction and moves in with them! She soon becomes conflicted with her love life and dreams. Even with the help of her new best friend, will Aimee ever find her way?


Aimee's POV:

"Okay, Sarah. Calm down! I'll be there in time, promise." I said to my best friend on the phone.

"You better be Aimee, or I'm going to kill you!" Sarah said jokingly.

"Woah, no need to pull violence into this conversation." I responded giggling slightly. I looked at my watch. 5:34. Crap. I had to be at the bar at 6:00.

"Have to go. See you at 6!" I said before hanging up my phone. With that, I grabbed my bag, and ran out of my grandparents' house. Oh how I can't wait to get my own place.

I passed by many stores until I took a break. That was only until I realized that it had started it rain. I checked my watch. 6:50. "Oh my god." I muttered under my breath. I was running, but slowed my pace down when I passed by an Abercrombie store. I was to busy being hypnotized by the cute dresses when- BAM! I ran into a guy and we both fell to the ground.

Oh my gosh, I am so sor-." I started to say.

"No, no. It was my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going." he chuckled. He then held his hand out to help me up.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

"No big deal," he replied. " By the way, I'm Niall."

"I'm Aimee." I said. I noticed a bag of carrots lying on the streets. They were covered in rain and dirt.

"Oh my! Are those yours?" I asked.

"Uh yeah." He replied.

"I'm super sorry! I said, worried.

"Oh no, it's fine. They were for one of my mates." he said. His Irish accent was cute. I looked up and realized that it wasn't only his accent that was cute. He had blond hair and blue eyes. We sort of started at each other for awhile, but I broke the gaze by looking at my watch. It had broken when I fell.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked.

He pulled out his phone. "It's 5:58."

"Oh lord! I have to go!" I said as I took off running.

"BYE!" He yelled from behind.

"BYE! SORRY AGAIN ABOUT YOUR CARROTS!" I yelled back. I was running until I stopped by a grocery store. The bar can wait.

Sarah' POV:

Oh my lord. Where the hell was Aimee? I looked at the clock, 6:30 Oh great. Aimee's late. I pulled out my phone. I was about to call her, but the door flew open. There stood a wet Aimee. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Where were you Aims?" I asked.

"I got stuck in traffic." She said smiling.

Something was up, but I would have to ask her later. We had no time. "Get up there and shine!" I said grinning.

Niall's POV:

I walked inside our hotel room, to find Louis waiting for me. "So, where's my carrots?" He asked excitedly.

"Don't have them." I said, as I collapsed on the couch.

"WHAT! YOU PROMISED!" He screamed in his baby voice.

"Well, I'm sorry then." I replied.

"It was because of a girl Louis." Liam said walking in.

"No! It was not because of a girl!" I said defensively.

"I was talking about Glee..." Liam said smiling.

"Oooo, Niall met a girl!" Harry said, while going down the stairs.

"Can we guys not talk about it?" I asked, hoping that they would agree.

"HEY GUYS, WANT TO GO FOR A WALK?" Zayn asked from the bathroom. Thanks Zayn! Luckily everybody agreed and we went outside.

It was not raining anymore, and I could actually see the posters hanging from the buildings. Louis and Zayn were too busy joking about ducks and Liam and Harry were in deep conversation about the best hair products.

We were still walking until something caught my eye. A poster promoting a singer. The picture was of a girl singing. Aimee.

"That's her." I said in a whisper. I looked at the information. She was singing at the Pierre Bar at 6:00-8:45.

"Guys, let's go here." I said, pointing to the poster.

"Yeah, let's go meet Niall's dream girl!" Harry said jokingly.

Aimee's POV:

There was a delay, so I had to sing at 7:00. I looked at the clock. 6:55. Time to get ready!

Niall's POV:

We made it to the bar, out of breath. It was a small bar, and there were not a lot of people. We walked inside and sat at an empty slot. We then saw a girl walking up to the mini stage.

"Sorry about our delay. However, I would like to introduce a new singer! Please give a warm welcome to... Aimee Songvilay!" She said grinning.

Then I saw her. She didn't look wet and muddy, like she was an hour ago. She got her long brown hair dried/curled and was wearing a light pink dress. She looked around a few time and then started singing.

Aimee's POV:

"... Please give a warm welcome to... Aimee Songvilay!" Sarah had said. I walked from behind the curtains. I had changed into clothes that Sarah brought, and dried my hair. Somehow it turned curly, but I liked it. I was nervous.I heard a few chords play on the guitar. I looked around at the audience. And then I started to sing.

"Even though they call you names. Just know you can't be ashamed. Are you listening? Are you listening? Yeah! You're gonna be the same inside or out. So go ahead and be yourself right now! And remember, just remember. You'll always be... Bold and beautiful! Bold and beautiful. Bold and beautiful! You'll always be, Bold and beautiful..."

When I was done, everyone clapped. I smiled and looked around before getting off stage. That's when I saw him. He was sitting with some guys. I was about to go say hi, but Sarah pulled me behind the curtains.

Sarah's POV:

I pulled Aimee behind the curtains after she was done singing. "So who it is?" I asked grinning deviously.

"Who's what?" She replied, in her innocent voice.

"Oh you know who! That guy that you were smiling at in the crowd!" I said.

"Oh, him. I met him when I was trying to get here." She said shyly. She started playing with her hair.

"Oooo! Aimee's got a crush!" I screamed excitedly.

"Shhh! No I don't. It's just that I owe him something okay? I have to go, bye!" she said quickly before walking out.

Aimee's POV:

I walked out and looked for him. I smiled when I saw him talking to his friends. I walked up to him, saying, "Hi…"

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi." He responded. There was an awkward silence between us, until one of his friends with curly hair said," Uh we'll leave you alone…" With that Niall's friends walked out of the bar.

"I brought something for you.." I said shyly.

"What is it?" He asked smiling.

I held up a bag of carrots. "I felt really bad for ruining the carrots you bought, so I bought some for you." I said grinning.

He laughed. "My friend would really like those carrots!" Right after he said that, a guy came bursting into the bar and grabbed the carrots from Niall's hands.

"Woah… I have never seen anyone eat carrots as fast as him before." I said giggling.

"Yeah, that's my mate Louis," Niall said smiling. " And over there are my other mates, Harry, Liam and Zayn." He pointed to the other 3 guys walking into the bar.

"I'm Aimee." I said, holding my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Zayn.

I looked at the clock. It was 9:30. "I really have to go right now, I was really nice meeting you." I whispered. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the bar, smiling.

Niall's POV:

We started walking home, exhausted. Louis tapped my shoulder. "Hey Niall, I think this is for you." He said, smiling mischievously. I grabbed what appeared to be a small white envelope. I opened it and smiled. It was from Aimee:

Hey Niall!

Sorry again about knocking your carrots. Here's my number, just in case… Aha. I hope to see you around sometimes!

(654)-312-4872

-Aimee(:

I ended up smiling the whole way back to the hotel.


End file.
